


#Murderdock

by xBaskerville



Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Earth-65, Kind of UA, Origin Story, kind of character study
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBaskerville/pseuds/xBaskerville
Summary: Sa mère est morte. Son père est mort.Stick le sauve. Stick meurt.The Hand le récupère. The Hand a peur de lui et l'éloigne.Il finit toujours seul, quoi qu'il fasse.La solitude est semblable à un lourd fardeau quand on est le seul à faire preuve de pouvoirs.Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui passe sous son nez et qu'il se dise que cela ne durerait plus pour très longtemps.
Relationships: Gwen Stacy & Geogre Stacy, Gwen Stacy & Matthew Murderdock, Gwen Stacy & Peter Parker, Matthew Murdock & Otomo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> C'est un peu l'histoire d'une première rencontre.  
> Les pensées de l'un à la mention de l'autre, leurs premières pensées par rapport à l'autre puis les déconvenues.

Première partie

Il a une pensée, un souvenir pour être exacte, qui le travaille et le turlupine au point d’en oublier toutes ses responsabilités.

Les battements que l’avocat avait entendus il y a quelques soirs déjà, lui avait provoqué tellement de frissons qu’il s’efforce de retrouver la propriétaire. Le bruit résonne encore en lui, il court sur sa peau, galope dans ses veines au point de ne plus être capable de se concentrer sur autre chose que cette quête personnelle. Murdock s’est fixé un objectif, après des mois à chercher un but : trouver puis traquer l’humaine. Une pulsion de vie qu’il retrouve au point d’en devenir une obsession.  
Redécouvrir. Sentir. Apprivoiser. Ne plus relâcher ce filon invisible. Se l’approprier au-delà du corps et de l’âme. Faire sien ce pouvoir dans lequel cette force sommeille. Plus que de simplement le pervertir – car pour lui cela n’en ne touche pas à la perversion – faire prendre conscience à sa propriétaire tout ce qu’elle serait capable d’accomplir en étant bien entourée et bien formée.

_Ne plus être seul_.

A s’y méprendre, et il en est le premier étonné, il donne l’impression de s’apprêter à transmettre un héritage. C’est plus, tellement plus. C’est cultiver ce pouvoir, cette force, pour l’élever au plus haut, au plus fort. Dépasser la limite qu'on s'efforce de lui faire suivre. Il irait plus loin avec elle. Plus haut. Sans aucune limite.

Alors, Murdock déambule dans les rues de New York l’inassoupie. Le mélanges des bruits et des odeurs vrillent ses sens, s’infiltrent sous sa peau sans parvenir à effacer ce souvenir de l’instant éphémère. Sortir son sabre pour arracher quelques vies le démange tout de même ; libérer la société de ces êtres puants, agaçants et inutiles lui apparaît comme un service qu’il rendrait. L’idée le chatouille de plus en plus. D’autant que pour s’être renseigné sur la personne qu’il cherche – s’il ne fait aucune erreur – elle interviendra pour l'interrompre de tuer ces rats.  
Il marche dans cette fourmilière qui ne se repose jamais, nuits et jours, à la recherche de ce but qu’il ne trouve toujours pas. Sa canne râpe le sol de manière molle, de droite à gauche, se heurte aux bords des trottoirs ou autres obstacles et s’attarde le long des bandes podotactiles. Les gens s’écartent ou les gens l’insultent dès qu’ils le percutent « pour ne pas regarder où il va ». Ça le fait doucement sourire ; un rictus si malaisant que les personnes qu’il croise en détournent bien vite le regard dans un bruit de gorge plaisant.  
Il marche dans cette ville qu’il surplombe depuis des années, après y avoir vécu en bas. Il avance au grès des envies, des odeurs, de l’effervescence, de ce qu’il veut ou peut supporter, jusqu’à ce que son bras droit ne le ramène à l’ordre et à son rang. Otomo ne comprend pas. Il ne peut le comprendre. Personne ne comprend le pouvoir, la force, la _vraie force_ comme lui. Tant qu’on y pas goutté une once et l’avoir vécu jusqu’au tréfonds des tripes et chaque goûte de sang, il est impossible de s’en rendre compte.  
Chaque jour, Murdock réitère un trajet, un nouveau chemin. Et l’odeur s’accroche à ses vêtements, camoufle l’odeur de son parfum. Il laisse les « âmes charitables » l’aider à traverser lorsque tout devient trop – et le rouquin répugne à la poigne sur son bras. Il se retient d’un coup mortel à chaque fois. Peut-être devrait-il, qu’elles comprennent trop tard leur naïveté. Murdock s’en va fréquenter les quartiers chics et les quartiers chauds. Uniquement à la recherche de cet unique battement de cœur fort, remplit d’une puissance qui n’attend qu’à être aiguillée. Guidée.

Matthew Murdock ne sera plus _seul_. Enfin. L’idée tourne et joue. Il frissonne encore. L’idée est plaisante, excitante. Terrifiante également.

Mais rien. Il ne la croise pas. Il ne l’entend pas. Comme s’il avait tout imaginé dans sa frustration finale, tel un délire pour se tenir en vie, trouver une occupation pour quelques heures, un jour, une semaine, un mois, une année de plus – que Murdock ne donne pas satisfaction à The Hand de jouer avec son cadavre. Il s’agace. Tergiverse. S’impatiente.

L’abandon même luit dans son esprit en possibilité qu’il pourrait prendre.

\- Arrête de hurler MJ ! Tu as cassé mes baguettes, je devais bien en avoir d’autres ! Excusez-moi m’sieur !! Non, MJ, je ne te fais pas faux-bon !

Le frisson qui court le long de sa colonne vertébrale le rend plus fébrile que le corps qui percute son bras. Sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge.  
La voix ne le rend pas toute chose. L’excuse n’est qu’un brouhaha en plus à ses tympans. Ni la douce odeur musquée, inhabituelle chez une femme, qui contraste bien avec ces reflux d’égouts, de transpiration ou l’air saturé de pollution. C’est ce qu’il cherche. Les battements de cœur. Vigoureux. Fermes. _Forts_.  
Ses mains tremblent à en devenir moites. Il ne peut expliquer comment, ses doigts relâchent sa canne. Pas que cela lui soit autant problématique – Murdock a appris à s’en passer depuis des années. Elle est tombée à quelques centimètres de là s’il veut vraiment être ce que l’on attend de lui : il ne lui suffit que se pencher jusqu’à ce que l’un de ses doigts ou sa paume ne rencontre la fine canne blanche. A moins qu’il ne rentre sans. Ou la suivre sans. Laisser son arme fétiche ne serait pas un choix des plus judicieux…

\- Attendez monsieur, je vous la ramasse.

Ou il peut juste lui demander son chemin. Juste pour s’abreuver de ces battements si forts…

\- C’est aimable de votre part. articule-t-il sur un ton faux qui passe tout seul  
\- C’est normal.

Il entend une récrimination au téléphone, comme quoi elle allait encore être en retard si elle passait son temps à aider tout le monde. Murdock n’y prend aucune attention. Le klaxon du poids lourd à cause d’un déboîtement d’un taxi ne le hérisse pas non plus. Le cœur l’obnubile. Le son cardiaque est similaire au sien – à quelques nuances prêtes. C’est bien celui qu’il a entendu il y a quelques jours, il n’y a pas de doute.   
Il ne l’a perçu qu’une fraction de secondes ce soir là et pourtant, il est sûr de ne pas se tromper. Tout s’y indique. Murdock referme sa main sur sa canne dès que la pré-adulte la lui rend. Cette fillette et celle passant devant sa fenêtre sont une unique et même personne. Malgré le manque d’effort évident actuellement, il la reconnaîtrait parmi le reste de la population New Yorkaise.

Elle existe.  
Son imagination ne lui a joué aucun tour.

\- Vous alliez quelques part, monsieur ?  
\- Je crois bien m’être perdu.  
\- Vous êtes à l’angle de la cinquième avenue. Répond-t-elle avant même qu’il n’est formulé la moindre question

C’est un fait qu’il aime dans ses rangs : la perspicacité.

\- Sauriez-vous me dire si je proche de l’hôtel Fisk ? J’y ai rendez-vous pour affaire…  
\- Laissez-moi juste le temps de vérifier cela pour ne pas vous mettre en retard.

Les récriminations prennent fin d’un tapotement du bout du pouce sur l’écran.   
Il profite qu’elle soit plongée un court instant dans sa technologie pour souffler silencieusement : être aimable et naturel, sans rond de jambes, ne lui est plus aussi familier qu’il aurait pu se convaincre.

\- Vous voulez que j’appelle un taxi pour vous ?  
\- J’ai oublié mon portefeuille.

Elle hume sa compréhension et lui s’amuse de sa naïveté à le croire, cette gentillesse d’aider un illustre inconnu et son incapacité à voir un mensonge.   
Les ongles percutent en une mélodie rapide l’écran de téléphone. Une envie fugace le prend à vouloir lui demander son numéro. Ce serait stupide. La technique d’approche est bien loin de celle inculquée à coup de cris et de coups. Il doit la charmer. Certes. Mais avec ce genre de mots, ni de cette façon. Il doit la séduire, d’une certaine façon précise, de manière à ce qu’elle soit incapable de dire non plus tard. L’obéissance est un art qui amène à la concentration. Elle devra apprendre ça en premier.

\- Hmmmm… C’est à une vingtaine de minutes si on contourne les travaux. Je peux vous y emmener ? Je ne suis pas douée pour expliquer…

Murdock sait comment rentrer. Il pourrait la laisser là, décliner et se retirer pour la suivre elle de loin et en apprendre plus. Il pourrait se satisfaire de cet échange et retourner travailler pour ne pas entendre une seule jérémiade lassante d’Otomo. Le roux a ce qu’il veut après tout : il a retrouvé sa semblable de l’autre soir. Cette ville est sienne. Son handicape n’est qu’un semblant d’apparence depuis bien longtemps. Croiser de nouveaux sa route, au nom du hasard, ne serait tarder. Pourtant, la demande à ce petit quelque chose d’intéressant. D’irrésistible même.  
L’approche doit se faire. La relation se construire sur des bases saines et quelques mensonges. Le trajet ne se fera pas dans un silence trop pesant, pas immédiatement. A moins que…

\- Si vous n’avez rien d’autre à faire, ce serait appréciable. Je doute trouver quelqu’un d’aussi aimable que vous. (Les mots sonnent faux dans sa propre bouche, sa langue le brûle à se forcer autant.) Si ce ne vous dérange pas, bien entendu.  
\- MJ peut bien attendre encore un peu.

De lui-même, il lui tend son bras. Elle le prend.  
La main est un poids plume alors que la prise est ferme, _forte_. Rien à voir avec ces autres « âmes charitables » maladroites. Ni à une pression pour faire mal. Le constat est étrange. Trouver cela agréable l’est encore plus.  
Par habitude, le roux devine que cette petite main bien frêle par rapport aux siennes n’a jamais été brisée. Les ongles sont longs, possiblement manucurés. Si elle a fait usage de ses poings sans se blesser, Murdock s'en sent envieux. Encore un sentiment « nouveau » de part son acharnement à les faire disparaître, les camoufler à être docile. Nourrir haine et colère pour mieux frapper, mieux aplatir les autres au sol et les y épingler. Mais le roux reste calme. S’il ne se souvient plus de cette insouciance immortelle, il est calme. Il se souvient pourquoi il est là. Si proche et si loin de ce pourquoi il est venu jusqu’ici, jusqu’à croiser sa route, jusqu’à la laisser prendre son bras et le guider dans la rue fourmillante. Il y a ce petit quelque chose, cette impatience à lui enseigner certaines choses, lui en apprendre d’autres et lui faire découvrir un monde plus grand, plus beau. Où, d’un mot, tout le monde serait à ses pieds. Leurs pieds.

\- Vous êtes sûre que je ne vous prends pas votre temps ? questionne-t-il pour briser le silence  
\- Vous savez, que je vous aide ou que je vous laisse en plan, le résultat sera le même. MJ me passera un savon parce que j’ai voulu être prévoyante.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas lui répondre ?

Il se retient de lui dire de ne pas se restreindre, de laisser aller libre cours à sa colère, que tout ceci ne sera qu’un soulagement libérateur. Mais c’est bien trop tôt pour lui dire. Il lui faut plus d’éléments, plus d’informations. Sur cette MJ ou sur d’autres fissures dont il pourrait avoir une utilité plus tard.

\- Je suis en période d’essais. Répond la voix féminine, Elle monte un groupe et elle a besoin d’une batiste. Je veux pas laisser passer cette chance.  
\- S’affirmer un peu, ou beaucoup, reste une bonne chose et une preuve de votre détermination ou de vos capacités. C’est un fait que je garantie par expérience.

A force de s’affirmer, à défaut de résister, The Hand le craint et le fuit comme la peste. Mais pas assez de crainte pour lui laisser une liberté totale. Juste ce qu’il faut pour le laisser jouer. Si faire tomber Fisk avait été un jeu – et sa seule défaite en Justice – le geste avait valu un rappel de son existence à ses chefs. Une pichenette pour leur dire de faire attention, qu’il était là. Pas qu’il souhaite une marque d’appréciation mais que l’on ne se débarrasse pas de lui ainsi. Puis il y avait eu l’ennui. Le désarroi de n’avoir rien pour s’amuser, ni jouer. L’ennui d’être seul à jouir du pouvoir. Jusqu’à elle.  
Mille et une fantaisies prennent leurs aises dans son esprit.

\- Je le ferai quand elle me laissera répéter avec le groupe. Elle a peur que je ne suive pas le rythme. Mais je connais le rythme ! Je veux dire, je vis avec. C’est tellement naturel… Et c’est quand elle me laissera répéter avec le groupe qu’elle entendra de quoi je suis capable.  
\- Pour mesurer vos capacités à vous adapter ou votre don inné ?  
\- Un peu des deux… résume l’adolescent avant de poursuivre, C’est que j’ai mis la barre haute vous savez ? Je lui ai dis que j’étais aussi douée que Spider-Woman. Ce qu’elle doute et pourtant j-

Elle parle d’elle-même et à manquer de se griller toute seule. C’est amusant. Une preuve supplémentaire qu’elle a besoin d’un guide.

\- Spider-Woman ? s’amuse Murdock

Ils s’arrêtent un passage piéton. Il devine qu’elle se penche pour appuyer sur un bouton indiquant à la centrale qu’elle désire un passage au vert. Les voitures passent à l’intersection. Une jeune maman est totalement dépassée par son bébé qui pleure et son compagnon ne fait rien pour l’aider malgré ses supplices. Murdock grince des dents. Avec les travaux à quelques rues plus loin, c’est le summum de ce qu’il peut supporter.

\- Oui. Spider-Woman… Euh… La justicière masquée qui a débuté par jouer de la batterie tenue à plafond et à l’envers. Elle… Elle est passée à la télévision je crois.  
\- Je ne regarde pas la télévision.  
\- Vous ne l’écoutez pas ? Ni la radio ? Quelqu’un n’a pas fait de réflexion sur elle ?  
\- Vous me semblez calée sur le sujet...  
\- C’est que… euh… mon meilleur ami lui consacre un album rien que pour elle et note toutes ses apparitions. Il collectionne tout ce qui a un rapport avec elle. C’est son sujet favori en ce moment !

Elle ne ment pas. Ni sur l’existence de son ami. Ni sur l’existence du carnet. Le ton est stable. Le rythme cardiaque également. S’il trouve amusement dans ce comportement de collectionneur et d’être celui à savoir qui elle est alors que c’est lui l’aveugle, Murdock ne juge pas. Après tout, n’a-t-il pas cherché cette fameuse Spider-Woman ? Jour après jour, nuit après nuit, jusqu’à aujourd’hui ? Jusqu’à l’établissement d’un contact, de son avis, réussit ?

\- Sait-il qui elle est ?  
\- Non !  
\- Et vous ?  
\- Je suppose… qu’elle porte un masque pour une raison ?

Toujours pas un mensonge. Et, de toute manière, elle ne répond pas à la question. En revanche, son ton gêné lui confirme ce qu’il a déjà deviné. Se savoir en compagnie de la bonne personne le rend toute chose.  
Le feu piéton passe au vert. D’une petite pression sur l’avant-bras, elle lui fait comprendre que la marche reprend. Sur le nouveau trottoir, elle tourne à droite. Les pleures du bébé résonnent toujours mais s’éloignent. Soulagement.

\- Mais de ce fait… Vous êtes vraiment aussi douée qu’elle ?  
\- Bien sûre ! répond la jeune femme sur un ton enjoué, Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais tenir au plafond mais… je joue aussi bien et mieux qu’elle !

C’est bien beau. Mais sans l’écouter, il ne pourra pas vraiment approuver ce qu’elle prétend dire. Que ce soit elle ou son alter-ego.  
La fille a planté une graine d’intérêt. Murdock veut en savoir un peu plus – toujours plus. Pour mieux la charmer, pour mieux lui enseigner, pour mieux la façonner.

\- Ce ne sera pas un problème pour vous alors. De faire vos preuves. Le groupe s’appelle… ?  
\- Les Mary-Janes.

  
Et même mieux : la retrouver.

\- Un drôle de nom, si je puis me permettre.  
\- Le nom de la fondatrice. Elle a un égo énorme.  
\- J’entends bien.

Le silence revient. Elle se stoppe pour se presser contre lui le temps qu’un vélo passe à toute allure, puis elle reprend sa marche.  
Et une idée saugrenue lui vient, dans quelques mois, voire quelques années si elle résiste, marcheraient-ils côtes à côtés comme maître et élève ? Avec respect mutuel ou avec crainte de l’un et de l’autre ? Au moins qu’ils ne se fassent face, en tant que rivales ou en tant qu’ennemis.  
Otomo l’appelle bien _sensei_. Pas parce qu’il lui a tout enseigné. The Hand a tout appris à son bras droit mais lui, il a gagné son respect et son obéissance en lui prouvant sa force. Otomo s’est mis sous son autorité pour le servir lui par rapport à ses prouesses contres d’autres, mentales ou physiques. Or, dans le cas où il façonnerait cette petite créature douce à son image, il aurait tout le loisir, le plaisir et la fierté d’avoir une élève rien qu’à lui, marchant dans ses pas.  
Chacun de leur côté, ils seraient forts. Mais ensemble ? Inarrêtable. Peut-être pas invincibles, surement pas immortels mais ils accompliraient de grandes choses sans avoir le poids de la solitude. C’est certain.

\- Ce sera un plaisir de vous écouter en tout cas.  
\- Nous ne sommes qu’un groupe qui se produit dans un garage, voir dans le gymnase du lycée… rit l’adolescente, Les salles de concert ne veulent pas encore de nous.  
\- Rien que ne peut contrer une bonne com’ et une site internet. Si vous avez le talent, ce ne sera qu’un succès assuré.  
\- Dois-je comprendre que nous avons déjà un fan de Mary-Janes ?  
\- Les jeunes talents sont à encourager, ils sont l’avenir de demain.

The Hand n’a pas ce genre de croyance – Murdock ne sait vraiment où se mettre dans cette décision. Les belles paroles pleines de sagesse moderne, elles, ne tombent pas dans l’oreille d’une sourde. Elle pouffe légèrement, sans renchérir, trop occupée à gérer la notification que lui envoie son téléphone. Ce qui ne l’empêche pas d’imaginer son sourire.  
Elle murmure le nom d’une rue quand des véhicules klaxonnent en contrebas. Quand elle a fini de se tortiller pour lire un panneau correspondant, elle le tire dans la bonne direction, sur la gauche cette fois. Il reconnait l’odeur de la boulangerie où Otomo achète ses pâtisseries favorites.

Ce que le temps passe à une vitesse folle qu’il s’amuse !  
Murdock est presque déçu. Avant de se dire que ce n’est que partie remise, que ce sera mieux qu’un au revoir. Le hasard et les coïncidences s’occuperont du reste.

\- Vous avez dit jouer de quel instrument déjà ?  
\- De la batterie. 

Cette fois-ci, c’est lui qui hume sa compréhension quant à l’information.

\- Je doute que ce soit de l’électro comme Black Cat… Rock, pop ou métal ?  
\- De la pop-rock. Surtout du rock. Et je doute que l’on face un jour de l’électro. MJ a un contentieux avec Félicia. Pas que ça compte. MJ a un contentieux avec tout le monde.

Qui peut apprécie Black Cat et sa voix fausse, truquée aux logiciels ? Cette sale petite voleuse qui chante bien mieux sans modificateur de voix. Tant bien même son altercation date du passé, le jeune homme s’attendait encore à tout moment à ce qu’elle vienne et use de ses capacités de voleuses pour perturber le Caïd une nouvelle fois. Ou jouer avec la mort. Comme son père. Qu’elle (re)vienne donc. Il a de quoi la servir sur un plateau d’or au SHIELD – et l’organisation le laisserait tranquille quelque temps pour cette bonne action. Bien qu’il avouerait ses actes par ce fait. Dilemme…

\- Et vous m’sieur ? Vous faites quoi dans la vie pour devoir vous rendre au Fisk Hotel ?  
\- C’est une question bien précise dites donc…  
\- Chacun sait que le baron de la pègre y officiait.  
\- C’est pertinent, en effet. Il collectionnait les œuvres d’arts, il en volé certaines, a tué pour en avoir d’autres. Des suites de son arrestation, elles sont toutes à vendre. En tant qu’avocat, je prends très à cœur la mission de restitué aux propriétaire originaux leurs œuvres aux ayant-droits des victimes que je représente.

C’est plutôt l’inverse dans les faits : il doit empêcher les ayants droits de récupérer les tableaux. Si possible même, empêcher la vente. Bien que le gala ait lieu le soir-même, un peu de répétition après une aussi belle découverte ne serait pas de refus.  
Un détail qu’elle n’est pas obligée de savoir. Tant qu’elle n’est pas à ses côtés et qu’il n’est pas sûr de sa fidélité, elle ne doit pas avoir le moindre élément en main. Il est trop tôt pour qu’elle comprenne et qu’elle le trahisse. Cela n’a aucune importance pour le moment.  
La rue se fait plus silencieuse et les odeurs plus communes. Au loin, il reconnait la présence d’Otomo. Sa promenade fructueuse touche à son terme. Les minutes auront été courtes mais plaisantes. Un désarroi que Murdock reconnait même volontiers. Il tire même un sourire ni hautain ni satisfait, pas même reconnaissance ou amical, lorsqu’elle l’avertit des marches qu’il connait par cœur.

\- Je ne pense pas aller plus loin, monsieur. Dit-elle une fois les marches gravies  
\- Ce qui est bien dommage. Il est rare d’être en si bonne compagnie de nos jours.  
\- Vous parlez comme si vous aviez déjà la soixantaine, rit-elle doucement, Et puis… Tout pour aider nos fans.

Si cette petite imagine un seul instant ce qui pourrait se dérouler dans quelques semaines ou dans quelques années.  
Elle retire son bras et il s’appuie avec nonchalance sur sa carte qu’il n’avait pas replié.

\- Avec plaisir.  
\- Eh bien… ce fut un plaisir, bon plaidoyer, Maître !

« Maître ». Le mot roule parfaitement sous la langue juvénile. Murdock ne se leurre pas : elle fait référence à son statut d’avocat et non à un potentiel grade quelconque. Il n’empêche qu’il en frissonne. D’une certaine manière, lorsqu’elle l’acceptera comme son supérieur, cela marquera la fin de la solitude, il en est certain.

\- Bonne journée. Répond-il alors qu’il la surplombe de quelques marches

Otomo l’attend de pieds fermes. Par habitude, il laisse son supérieur lui claquer la main.

\- Le conseil cherche à vous joindre.  
\- A-t-on des informations sur le groupe de musique des Mary-Janes ?  
\- Non ? Ce n’est pas le sujet, maître.  
\- Pour plus tard. Ce sujet aura toute son importance, Otomo. Surtout si elle rejoint bien le groupe. Trouve-moi son nom, tu veux ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son père a promis au Parker la tête de Spider-Woman.  
> Tout le monde la croit coupable. Sauf un.

Deuxième Partie

Elle a obtenu son diplôme du lycée. Le quartier est à la fête. Mais pas elle.  
Peter n’est pas là. C’était lui qui avait été désigné pour faire le grand discours du lauréat de leur promotion. A la place, l’établissement à fait un discours en son honneur, laissant dans son esprit, une nouvelle emprunte de culpabilité et énième preuve de son absence définitivement permanente.

Pour la cérémonie, la foule a applaudit pour son diplôme mais la foule applaudit pour chaque étudiant. Il n’y avait ni May ni Ben. Pas même son père, lui aussi, encore absent. Il lui a dit, lui avait demandé. Ils en ont discuté mais avec les circonstances actuelles, elle n’a pas osé vocaliser son envie qu’il soit là.  
Gwen comprenait. Son père a rarement loupé ses anniversaires, ses Halloweens ou ses Noëls, ses Pâques et autres fêtes familiales importantes. Il lui permet d’avoir un toit au-dessus de sa tête, de la nourriture dans son assiette et des études aussi longues et solides qu’elle en aura besoin si cela permet à l’épanouissement de son avenir. Aujourd’hui, plus que tout, elle aurait aimé qu’il soit là. Qu’il la soulève et la serre. Lui dise sa fierté. Malgré le contexte.  
May et Ben sont venues la féliciter quand elle est rentrée à la maison. Une visite de courtoisie sur le palier ; ils n’ont pas voulu entrer. La douleur dans les yeux de sa presque tante en raison de la disparition de Peter lui a bien fait comprendre qu’ils ne rentreraient pas ou qu’ils ne l’inviteraient pas jusqu’à ce que son père revienne. Au-delà de l’administration qui faisait de Peter leur neveu, Gwen sait bien qu’il était leur fils dans leurs cœurs. Un fils qui aurait dû être diplômé, comme elle. Un fils dont ils auraient dû fêter cette rentrée dans la vie étudiante à grande pompe avec elle. Mais il n’est plus là. Son ami, leur fils, ne sera plus jamais là.

\- Peter aurait été tellement fier de toi… lui a dit Tante May avec tellement de sanglots dans la voix que Gwen a eue mal

La blonde aimerait y croire, que Peter soit fier d’elle. Mais, après ce dernier coup, pourrait-il l’être encore ? Peut-être elle-même être fière d’elle avec cette culpabilité qui la ronge jusqu’à la moelle ? Seul le tic-tac de l’horloge de la cuisine lui répondit, moqueur.

La maison trop silence et trop bruyante la fit fuir. Elle déambule dans la rue, mains dans les poches, le regard fixé sur ses pieds. Elle n’a ni but précis, ni envie de porter son costume. A quoi bon ? Elle ne l’a pas enfilé depuis l’incident. Entre la douleur de la perte et l’anxiété de la culpabilité, l’adolescente n’arriverait pas à défendre qui que ce soit. Et sûrement pas de se protéger elle-même. Descendue par les médias, pourchassée par la police, par son propre père, son statu d’ennemie publique numéro une ne lui permettrait pas d’être en sécurité sous les traits de son alter-égo ou d’aider qui que ce soit à être en sécurité.  
Son estomac gargouille et rien ne lui fait envie. Les aliments ont tous un goût infâme et une texture pâteuse depuis cette nuit-là. Les différentes odeurs lui donnent la nausée et même les plus indistinctes lui remémore l’odeur de la poussière et celle métallique du sang. Outre les avis de recherche sur Spider-Woman, aucune affiche publicitaire n’attire son attention et donc, ne lui ouvre l’appétit.

Ses yeux sont asséchés d’avoir trop pleuré.

Gwen sait qu’elle pourrait se rendre ou faire un message vidéo pour témoigner de ce qu’il s’est passé exactement. Avec le manque de preuve, elle ne ferait que noircir l’image de Peter ce qui lui est intolérable. Gwen s’y refuse. Il est fort probable qu’elle ne soit pas aidée, ni représentée correctement. Avec son père flic, qui sait s’il la croirait innocente ou coupable…

Les sons et les lumières ne sont qu’un brouillard indistinct autour d’elle. Un souvenir lointain, quelque chose qui ancre la jeune femme en peine dans la réalité et la retient de s’évader dans ses pensées et à se mettre trop en danger. Les mains dans ses poches pour les protéger du froid (c’est fou à quel point elle y est plu sensible depuis la morsure !) ses doigts jouent avec un bouton et un morceau de papier. Par automatisme, elle s’arrête au passage pour piétons. Une fine bruine tombe sur New York et les passants la regarde intrigués à ne rien faire pour se couvrir de l’humidité. La pluie n’est pas assez forte pour imiter ses larmes sur ses joues. Elle est assez lourde pour soulager, un peu, la mélancolie qui l’asphyxie. Gwen se fiche de sa maigre protection sur le dos.  
Toujours par automatisme, Gwen passe et repasse par les chemins qu’elle empruntait jusqu’alors avec Peter. Les rues et les avenues font affluer les souvenirs. La blonde perdue stoppe sa route devant les vitrines des magasins où ils allaient sans jamais porter la moindre attention aux objets exposés. Non. Elle se revoit avec lui, à rire, lire et échanger, spectres du passé dont elle n’aurait jamais cru un jour, se retrouver seule. La jeune bachelière, l’œil humide et rougis de douleur, se souvient de chaque moment heureux passé dans les nombreux commerces que Peter aimait fréquenter. Des petites entreprises à la clientèle geek, à celles proposant du matériel scientifique et autres technologies de pointes. La libraire où ils avaient attendus des heures durant les autographes de leurs auteurs et autrices favorites. Le centre de loisir où Peter expliquait la science au plus jeune… Les seuls endroits où Peter n’avait aucune contrainte d’être lui-même et aucune peur de se prendre la moindre remarque désobligeante.

Devant le kiosque qui fait face à la tour Oscorp, Gwen se retient de pleurer d’une main sur sa bouche parce qu’elle entend la voix de Peter lui exprimait son envie d’y travailler, les raisons qui le poussent à vouloir changer la vie de tous et sa volonté de prouver à tous que le physique d’un joueur de foot ne servirait à rien pour améliorer le futur médical, spatiale et moléculaire. Gwen le voit s’agiter avec passion, elle l’entend s’exprimer avec impatience. Mais elle est le seul. Et ce n’est qu’un souvenir provoqué par ses regrets, parce qu’il n’est plus là.  
La petite vieille du kiosque, elle, est bien tout aussi réelle et toute aussi commère. Elle comme le gérant du café à côté profite de l’effervescence d’Oscorp pour tirer leur épingle du jeu. Peter avait tellement de passion et d’idéaux, qu’il s’amusait à imiter les employeurs. Il sélectionner un journal et s’attabler à une table avec elle et, dans une voix moqueuse, il dédramatisait quelques informations, tournait en ridicule la rédaction. Leurs éclats de rire résonnaient dans ce patio ouvert, à s’attirer des regards amusés ou sourires sympathiques.

« On change déjà le monde ! » se glorifiait Peter dans ce sourire si doux qu’elle ne pouvait que le croire.

Immobile un moment face à l’embarras du choix, Gwen se décide pour le journal le moins cher et le plus petit. La vendeuse, malgré son apparence sénile, la reconnait. Elle lui tient le crachoir avant de s’étonner de l’absence du petit brun gringalet-menu, puis se souvient que l’absence est normale, que tout est de la faute de Spider-Woman. Alors, la vieille dame lui transmet ses condoléances. Gwen esquive le regard, esquive toute réponse par une excuse pourrie. Elle paye, ne récupère pas sa monnaie et part s’abriter non pas au café (pourquoi y aller si elle n’a ni faim, ni soif ?) mais à un petit banc abrité, isolé du patio.  
Ce jeu n’a plus de saveur sans Peter et la demoiselle n’accroche ni aux mots, ni aux faits divers, encore moins aux chiffres. Jusqu’à la dernière page ; l’unique en photo du journal attire son regard. C’est un homme roux au sourire victorieux de requin qui n’inspire pas sa confiance, dans un costard tout aussi voyant que ses cheveux, à la sortie du tribunal de grande instance – si elle ne se trompe pas. La légende précise qu’il s’appelle Matthew Murdock, avocat du barreau de New York. Un avocat qui accepterait de représenter Spider-Woman si la concernée lui en faisait la demande. L’article en lui-même parle d’une affaire qu’il a remporté haut la main et quand on lui demande son avis sur la régulation des surpopulations, il répond qu’il n’y voit aucune objection, qu’il y a toujours eu des êtres exceptionnels pour aider à de grandes choses. Sur sa position quant à la recherche de Spider-Woman, l’avocat précise qu’il est trop tôt pour s’avancer quand la population n’a qu’une seule et unique version des faits mais pas le point de vue de Spider-Woman. Faits qu’il juge intolérable et impropre à la justice qu’il sert.

C’est trop beau pour être vrai. Les paroles ne vont pas avec cette apparence d’auto-suffisance sur la photo – une silhouette qu’elle jurerait avoir déjà aperçue, mais où ? – et pourtant, Gwen se sent rassurée qu’il y ait au moins une personne, rien qu’une, qui soit prête à l’entendre, à l’écouter et à la défendre.  
Elle découpe l’article, un peu comme Peter faisait avec ceux de Spider-Woman. La blonde veut être sûre de se souvenir du nom de l’avocat. Au cas où.

Matthew Murdock…

La nouvelle sensation est étrange, le poids en moins sur ses épaules un soulagement. Ce sentiment de ne plus se croire seule contre tous est une bénédiction.

oOo

Son père n’est pas rentré le soir-même. Annuler soi-même le restaurant pour fêter son propre diplôme laisse un goût amer. L’excuse donnée, recevable, a l’effet d’une douche froide.  
Il doit quelque chose aux Parker, il leur a promis de traîner Spider-Woman, elle, en justice. Il leur a promis qu’elle payerait. Il leur a promis qu’il la démasquerait. Et il a une piste solide, une vraie. Sans la féliciter pour son diplôme, ni lui dire qu’il ne viendrait pas au repas, il a raccroché sans un mot de plus. Il la laisse seule, dans cette maison trop grande, trop silencieuse et trop bruyante, sous le regard d’une photographie de sa mère.  
Le tic-tac de l’horloge revient l’angoisser. Les moteurs vrombissants des voitures et des motos la paniquent. Et si… ?

Gwen fuit se réfugiée dans sa chambre, elle attrape le premier sac qu’elle trouve pour y fourrer pêle-mêle le strict nécessaire. Mais rien. Ni bruit. Ni lumière, ni avertissement quel qu’il soit dans son sixième sens. Son cœur se calme et laisse place à une question qu’elle se pose en boucle depuis l’incident : est-ce que son propre père pourrait l’arrêter sans état d’âme ? L’aiderait-il ? Tirerait-il sur elle ? L’emmènerait-il devant la justice après l’avoir entendue ou tiendrait-il sa langue ?

  
Son sac choit sur le sol et Gwen se roule en boule au milieu de ses nombreuses peluches, douces, rassurantes, normales. Elle se mord les ongles pour canaliser l’élan de panique qui la dévore. Si elle fuit, où irait-elle ? Qui s'inquiéterait de sa disparition ? Sa disparition serait-elle justement remarquée ? Et puis Peter, mourant dans ses bras, se redessine dans son esprit, la coupant de toute réflexion.  
La précipitation revient, elle sort de son lit tel un diable hors de sa boîte. Elle fait les cent pas, panique. Farfouille ses poches à la recherche d’un fil mais en ré-extirpe l’article de l’avocat dont elle a encore l’impression de l’avoir déjà vu.  
L’écoutera-t-il vraiment ? Serait-elle entendue ? La croira-t-il ? Est-elle en sécurité où est-ce un moyen, comme un autre, de la faire sortir de sa cachette ? Le journal était-il un piège, exemplaire unique d’une entreprise non-existante ? Les vont et viennent, certaines logiques, d’autres irrationnelles. Penser correctement dans les élans de panique la rend indécises de toute décision.

Son ordinateur introuvable, elle se précipite sur son portable et tapote sur la première page internet qu’elle ouvre. _Matthew Murdock_. Avocat au barreau de New York confirmé. Il est aveugle. Il a vécu toute son adolescence, et a été diplômé avec les félicitations du jury quelques années après son retour aux Etats-Unis. Etoile montante, il n’a perdu aucun procès et les dédommagements qu’il demande lui sont toujours accordés. De ce que dit le site du cabinet qui n’informe pas s’il y travaille toujours. Alors, elle change de page. Un article refait les éloges similaires de cet homme. Quelques autres aussi. Gwen se rassure, prête à l’appeler. Prête à parler, à se confier, à raconter la vérité sur l’incident du Lézard.  
Mais elle aurait dû se douter, depuis le départ, qu’un profil si blanc et pur ne peut confier toute la vérité.

La douche froide revient.  
Avocat de Wilson Fisk et même avec ce dernier mis derrière les barreaux, il défend ses intérêts et ses hommes de mains. Il ne lâche rien jusqu’à avoir remporter le procès, la libération des truands et les dommages et intérêts liés à l’arrestation. Il est décrit comme intense, requin manipulateur. Avocat du Diable. Avocat des criminels. Avocat de la pègre.

Gwen tombe dans la trappe qui s’ouvre sous ses pieds.

Oui. Matthew Murdock est surement prêt à l’aider et à l’innocenter.  
Mais pas en usant la présomption d’innocence comme il le laisse supposer dans le journal ou par avidité de la justice. Ce n’est pas non plus qu’il attend sa version des faits. C’est juste que c’est son travail de défendre les criminelles. Lui, comme les autres, la voit comme une criminelle. Elle, comme les précédents clients que l’avocat corrompu a défendus, n’est qu’une criminelle parmi tant d’autres.

  
Gwen ne pourrait expliquer la sensation de trahison qu’elle ressent, alors qu’elle ne le connait pas et qu’elle n’est pas sûre d’avoir croiser sa route. Elle pleure en hurlant frustration, colère, résignation et culpabilité. Elle hurle ses larmes et sa tristesse, au milieu de sa chambre, des heures durant.  
Et, même quand son père revient au milieu de la nuit et se précipite dans sa chambre à entendre se crise d’angoisse qui ne fait que durer, même lorsqu’il la prend dans ses bras et l’y serre avec tendresse, Gwen se sent comme avant l’espoir du début de soirée.

_Seule_.


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième partie

« Les sirènes hurlent depuis la veille au soir en son macabre. Les ambulances vont et viennent, suivit des forces de l’ordre et des renforts de l’armée.  
La raison ? L’une des entreprises pétrochimiques de Wilson Fisk a explosé. Les habitants sont plus que jamais fortement invité à rester chez eux : les dépôts de la fumée noire retombent sur la ville et les alentours. Les langues se délient déjà quant au manque total de sécurité alors le nombre de victimes de l’incident ne cessent d’augmenter. Par soucis d’économie suite à la mise aux arrêts du baron de la pègre, la société qui devait remettre les locaux aux normes, ne l’a jamais fait. Les papiers prouvant le contraire sont tous faux, fabriqués de toutes pièces, signés par des boîtes dans le BTP inexistantes. Une connerie parmi tant d’autres qui cherche à se faire passer pour un possible coup monté.

Wilson Fisk a fait une demande de libération dans la journée tout en déposant appel de son premier jugement qui a annoncé son emprisonnement à perpétuité. Son avocat parle d’une arrestation infondée ( _mais bien sûr !_ ) et de délits construit de toutes pièces. Après tout, le nombre d’accidents aux seins de ses nombreuses entreprises n’ont-ils pas augmentés depuis qu’il s’est retrouvé derrière les barreaux ? Cela prouve bien son innocence dans les chefs d’accusation et qu’il n’y été pour rien ( _on aura vraiment tout entendu_ ).  
En plus de vouloir prouver son innocence, Maître Murdock parle de diffamation à l’encontre de son client, ce qui empêchera, bien entendu, la réalisation du deuil des familles des victimes. ( _La bonne blague !_ )

Il vous ait donc demandé, par le gouvernement, de calfeutrer au mieux portes et fenêtre, de rester confiner et de ne sortir en cas d’extrême nécessité. Le port du masque est obligatoire. La mairie s’organise actuellement pour distribuer masque et provision et les scientifiques travaillent au mieux pour éviter les dégâts sur votre santé et sur l’environnement. Les écoles sont fermées jusqu’à nouvel ordre, de même que tout lieu de consommation.

Nous avons également des nouvelles de Spider-Woman que nous n’avions pas vu depuis le décès du jeune Peter Parker. Elle a été vu plusieurs fois sur les lieux de l’incident. Les forces de l’ordre ont ordre de ne pas tirer puisqu’elle aide les urgentistes à extirper les corps et à sauver les victimes. Elle a su aller dans des endroits où mêmes les chiens n’ont pu se glisser. Des questions se posent pour savoir si elle serait à l’origine de l’explosion ( _ah si… on peut dire pire !_ ) afin de se montrer son un meilleur jour depuis l’assassinat de Peter Parker. Ce que beaucoup dénoncent car dans son acte, elle a causé la mort de plusieurs centaines de personnes. Nous ne demandons si elle ne travaillerait pas avec le Caïd pour le-dit coup monté- »

Gwen retire d’un geste rageur sa capuche et ses écouteurs qui lui permettait de suivre en directe les informations. Elle ne pouvait couvrir tout un périmètre aussi large que cette entreprise. Et parfois, avec les hélicoptères qui survolaient la zone, la journaliste donnait des informations où d’autres sauveteurs s’agglutinaient comme ils pouvaient pour sauver quelqu’un de plus.

La justicière avait vu son père la veille. Ce dernier avait pointé son arme sur elle – et elle avait cru s’effondrer de peur et de larmes parce qu’il aurait tiré s’ils n’avaient pas aperçu les deux rescapés tout juste sortis. C’est lui qui a ordonné à ce qu’on ne l’abatte pas parce qu’elle lui a donné dans une voix sûre la position de plusieurs autres personnes coincées et qu’il fallait faire vite à cause d’un incident plus loin, qui allait se propager trop vite. Parce qu’elle n’allait pas pouvoir les sortir à temps toute seule : soulever les décombres et les extirper prendrait trop de temps toute seule. Elle avait besoin d’aide. Maintenant et pour après.

Gwen crache ses poumons sur le toit où elle a atterri, elle rentre dans l’immeuble où, dans la cage d’escaliers, elle se calfeutre quelques seconde le temps de boire un peu, manger un bout et de se passer un coup sur le visage – les compresses d’eau de bleuets sur les paupières closes soulagent un peu l’irritation.  
Mais surtout, elle a besoin que les soupçons sur Spider-Woman cesse car elle n’y était pour rien. L’explosion avait eu lieu peu après une répétition chez MJ ! Murdock lui, en revanche… Vu la demande de libération qu’il vient de faire… Il n’est pas tout blanc dans cette histoire.  
Son père lui parle des frasques de l’avocat, de son jeu à aller au-dessus des lois. Le soir où il l’a retrouvé en crise d’hyperventilation, il a vu la photo et George a cru que la crise était dû à l’idée que quelqu’un puisse défendre la meurtrière de son meilleur ami. Il lui a confirmé que Murdock ne défend que les criminels et que Spider-Woman n’était qu’une criminelle. Les deux informations font mal mais l’ont confrontées à ne pas faire confiance. Pas maintenant. Pas à _lui_ en tout cas.

La gorge en feu, les doigts tremblants d’adrénaline et tant pis si son père lui passe un savon pour ce qu’elle vient de faire, Gwendolyn Stacy enflamme la toile des réseaux sociaux.

oOo

\- La journaliste qui veut vous voir est là, Maître.  
\- Je note, je note.

Surplombant la ville qui ne peut que ressentir, Murdock tend le bras vers la télévision pour couper le son. D’un mouvement sûr, il réajuste sa cravate et tire sur son costard. A défaut d’avoir de bon goût vestimentaire, sa tenue sera sans plis. Tenue correcte exigée devant les journaleux ; un point tout à fait anodin pour détourner leur attention et mieux les bercer de réalité difformée.

\- Tu as trouvé celui qui a aidé Fisk, Otomo ?  
\- Pas encore Maître.  
\- Je ne veux pas qu'il sorte.  
\- Bien maître.

Sans plus attendre, il récupère sa canne tenue en équilibre contre le bureau. Un petit cinéma quant à sa condition est toujours appréciable. Satisfait, il quitte les lieux.

\- Tu sembles vouloir dire autre chose.  
\- Il y a un tweet qui vous concerne. Il est en tendance depuis quelques heures, il est passé sur une chaîne secondaire. Il est probable que cela soit mentionné pendant votre interview.  
\- Qui est ?  
\- D’une certaine GwennyThePooh.  
\- Je parlais du contenu Otomo, pas de la personne. Siffle l'avocat sur un ton agacé.  
\- « _Cela vous plait tant de vous reposer sur des cadavres Murdock ? Ou devrais-je dire #Murderdock ?_ »

Murdock plisse les lèvres avant de sourire. Il aime.

\- « Murderdock » hein ? répète-t-il sur un ton presque rêveur, C'est un bon hashtag.

Un frisson parcourt son corps quand il pénètre dans les portes de l’ascenseur. Et quand ces dernières se referment, il se permet une dernière remarque sur le ton de la confidence :

\- J’achète.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai conscience que Murderdock est traduit en Meurtredock en français. Mais... J'ai une préférence pour la version originale :P


End file.
